The Detective & The Red Eyed Boy
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: Because he has the ability to see ghost, Shinichi is used to seeing strange things and having strange experiences. That's why he's gotten used to being alone because of that ability. So when suddenly an Osakan Detective came barging into his life, he's not quite ready for it. But maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all.


Because he has the ability to see ghost, Shinichi is used to seeing strange things and having strange experiences. That's why he's gotten used to being alone because of that ability. So when suddenly an Osakan Detective came barging into his life, he's not quite ready for it. But maybe it wasn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

After for a very long time I wasn't active in , I have decided to write another story lol.

I love Kaishin, so much, but i don't think there is enough HeiShin fanfic that's why I've decided to write one.

Do enjoy!

Note : Shinichi wasn't a detective, so Conan and Black Organization never happened

* * *

Chapter 1

The rain fell hard on the large pavement, and a loud screeching of tires filled the air. The heavy sound of crash came, and people started to run and screaming for help.

On the ground, a young boy covered in blood, and when he tried to open his eyes, one of his vision darkened.

Shinichi's eyes flung opened wide, a small gasp stuck in his throat while a single drop of sweat running down his cheek. A beam of light peeked into the room, striking Shinichi relentlessly. He grunted and rubbed his eyes before throwing the cover off his body. With a heavy sigh, he set his feet on the ground as he tried to calm down his rapid heartbeat.

Another bad dream.

No, not a dream.

A past.

Suddenly, the earlier silence was filled a ringing tone, coming from his phone. With a sigh, Shinichi pushed himself off the bed and shivering lightly from the morning cold, walking toward his cell phone that was on top of his desk.

Flipping it opened, he frowned when he saw the phone's caller was Ran.

"Hello, what is it Ran?" Shinichi said when he answered the phone.

_"Shinichi! Thank God you already awake!" _said Ran, somehow with a relief, from the other side. _"It was already ten in the morning and I thought you're not going to wake up, mou! I thought you forget we are going to Tropical Land!"_

"No way I'm going to forget with Sonoko threatening me to burn all of my book's collection." Shinichi grumbled, remembering yesterday when The Great Daughter of the Suzuki Corp. said that.

Laughing at what Shinichi said, his childhood friend replied, _"Alright then, Sonoko, Sera and I will wait for you at the Tropical Land's entrance gate in two hour, okay? She said she want me to accompany her to buy something first."_

Shinichi raised an eyebrow, "What? Your girlfriend's coming too?" he asked, as the image of the self-claimed detective girl popped in his brain.

Ran chuckled at that, and somehow, Shinichi could imagine Ran sporting a blush on her cheeks as she said next, _"Y-yes, I asked her too. Is it alright with you Shinichi?"_

Shinichi gave a soft smile. Even though it's only been three months since Sera and Ran going out, somehow Shinichi can trust Sera to take care of his childhood friend, knowing how nice and protective Sera is to Ran. "Of course not, why would I mind? She would probably invited herself if you hadn't asked her."

Ran laughed, _"Yes, I can imagine Sera-kun doing that."_

Glancing at the clock, Shinichi nodded. Alright, he still have time to relax. "Alright, see you there Ran."

_"Bye Shinichi, be careful on your way~"_

Grunted, Shinichi lazily shuffled his way to the bathroom and stepped onto the cold tiles of the floor chilling his bare feet. He closed the door behind him and locked it, even though knowing that were no others but himself in this huge house. Turning around, he made his way to the sink, paused, taking a good look at himself in the mirror.

Honestly, sometimes Shinichi hates the way his right eye colored brightly in red, contrast with his left blue-colored eye's.

He also hated how he always look like shit and tired all the time. His skin underneath his eyes had been encircled with a darker tone, and drooped slightly, as if hanging there without a purpose. His nightmare sometimes really getting to him, it seemed, but it didn't help when you were "haunted".

Shinichi knew that he was supposed to be grateful, knowing that if he wasn't given an eye donor when he got into a car accident when he was still a child back then, his right eye would've been blind by now.

But who would've thought, the moment he received that eye donor he started plagued with the unbearable burden of being able to see thing that the most normal human couldn't see. Beyond those red eye was hidden an ability that Shinichi could've live without. Anyone could live without seeing the spirit of the deceased, or possibly even interacting with them.

Shinichi remembered when he was a child, after awaked from the surgery for his eye donor, he had screamed horribly when he saw about five spirit of the dead floating around in his room. He remembered how both his mom and dad immediately embrace him in a protective embrace, asking why he was crying.

That's when his parents knew about his ability.

The next person who knew about his ability was Ran and Sonoko, probably it was when he was around second-grade elementary school. Their homeroom teacher has passed away on that night in a car accident. That's why in the next morning when the three of them got into class, Shinichi had stumbled down to the floor while screaming when he saw his supposed to be dead homeroom teacher floated around the classroom with a bloodied clothes and snapped neck.

Ever since that, the rumor about him being able to see ghost had spread all over the school, and since then all the kids had avoided him, except for Ran and Sonoko.

Those rumors still lasted even though he's already in high-school now. Because of that, Shinichi never had a friend other than Ran and Sonoko since everyone literally avoided and scared of him because of his red eye.

Sera, however, was different. The self-claimed detective girl had interest in his different colored eyes, keep bothering and asking about if the rumor about him be able to see ghost was true. And even though both Ran and Sonoko had confirmed about it, Sera got even more excited about and started to hanging around with them until eventually she confessed to Ran and they started going out.

Shinichi was very grateful because of those three girl that still want to stick around with him, even though Ran and Sonoko's afraid of supernatural things.

Honestly, now that he's older, Shinichi was already a bit used to being able to see 'ghost'. But he was getting tired of one particular ghost that demanded to have it's presence known. A man with a brown colored hair with blood all over his shirt, probably from a wound stab. A bruises all over his face, and a rope mark around his neck. Almost everyday Shinichi would find the ghost standing in front of the gate of his house, for some reason that he doesn't know.

After finished putting on a green jacket with a yellow shirt underneath, paired with a dark blue jeans and finished his breakfast, Shinichi stepped outside of his house. When he turned around, he immediately cast his gaze down, trying to ignore the same ghost that always appeared in front of his gate.

"He...lp"

Shinichi ignored the pleading voice came from the young man's spirit and pretend not to see. If Shinichi didn't interact or look at them, they won't know that he could see them. They might knew if he suddenly made in contact with them or if he suddenly felt fear.

That's why to calm his rapid heartbeat, he pulled out his phone and plugged his earphone, before playing a music as he continued to walk away, not caring the way the ghost looking at him.

* * *

Bad luck seems always following Shinichi around whenever he goes.

Today was supposed to be a fun day, as they should be having fun in Tropical Land. Who would've thought a murder occurred while they're riding the roller coaster.

The police had started to gather some information as soon as they came, along with Inspector Megure, who's also Shinichi knew a friend of his father. The victim was a man named Kishida, who was behead while riding the Mystery Coaster as the coaster came out of a darkened tunnel. And so, the seven people who was riding on the same coaster are suspected.

Aiko, Kishida's girlfriend, who sat in the third cart left seat.

Hitomi, a gymnast who sat in the first right seat.

Reiko, Hitomi's friend who sat in the first left seat.

Ran and Sera who sat in the second cart.

Sonoko and Shinichi who sat in the fourth cart.

And in the last cart, the fifth one, on left seat sat a young girl named Kazuha. While on the right seat, it was a tanned skin young man named Heiji, who said that he was a detective from Osaka.

Honestly, Shinichi never heard of the Osaka's detective before. Even though his father befriend with Inspector Megure and sometimes help the man with a few cases, Shinichi never actually cared about them. Because whenever there's a homicide case, Shinichi would always saw the deceased victim's spirit in the same horrible state when they died.

Most spirit that got murdered always filled with anger and remorse, they would always moaned in pain and scream in despair to the point that sometimes Shinichi cannot bear with it anymore, like he could feel their remorse.

Just like now.

Kishida's spirit, with blood all over his clothes coming from where his head was beheaded and his head in his right hand, was stumbling around like a zombie.

The image was so horrid, that Shinichi have to close his eyes and reached out to the hem of Ran's sleeve.

Ran turned to Shinichi in concern when she saw the state his best friend in. "What's wrong Shinichi? You look pale!"

"Are you feeling sick?" Sonoko asked worriedly.

Shaking his head, Shinichi opened his mouth. "No... It's..."

"You see Kishida's spirit aren't you?" it was Sera who questioned it and it confirmed her speculation when Shinichi nodded. The detective girl looked at Shinichi in pity. "Does he looked like in the same state he died?"

"Yeah..." Shinichi nodded. "He was... holding his beheaded head in his right, just stumbling around, not knowing what to do."

Both Ran and Sonoko gasp, their eyes widen in horror. But remembering that Shinichi must be in a worse situation right now since he's able to see it, Ran convinced herself to be strong and rub Shinichi's back comfortingly. "I-It's okay Shinichi! Don't be scared, just don't look at him, okay?"

Sonoko smiled at him widely, although nervously, "Yeah, if that Kishida's ghost did anything to you, Ran would use her karate on him!"

"I don't think that would work Sonoko." Shinichi laughed a little, feeling himself relaxing a bit because of it. Yeah, he cannot be afraid of Kishida's spirit, or the ghost would notice his presence because of it.

"Hello everyone."

Shinichi and the other looked to where Inspector Megure is and saw him walking over to them with the detective from Osaka and a girl. "I want to introduce you guys, this is Kazuha Toyama, daughter of Ginshiro Toyama, chief of the Criminal Investigator. And this is Heiji Hattori, son of Heizo Hattori, Supervisor from the Osaka Prefectural Police."

"Oooh~ Yeah I've heard of you Hattori-kun, the famous detective from Osaka!" Sera grinned, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sera Masumi, a detective!"

"I'm Suzuki Sonoko."

"Nice to meet you Heiji-kun, Kazuha-san. My name is Ran Mouri." Ran said politely, before turning to look at Shinichi. "And this is Shinichi Kudo."

"You know Yusaku Kudo, right? The famous writer mystery novel?" Megure asked and Heiji nodded at that. The Inspector turned to where Shinichi and the others are. "Shinichi Kudo is Yusaku's son"

Heiji turned to looked at that Shinichi-kid, examining him from head to toe. Somehow, Heiji found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Shinichi's face, too captivated with how his red eye contrast with his blue's one. It was quite rare to see people with heterochromia eyes, but Heiji found Shinichi's eyes very beautiful. Not only that...

Ran nudge at Shinichi when the guy didn't say anything. He turned to Heiji and Kazuha, giving them a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

_Damn he's cute_. Heiji thought with a small blush.

Kazuha who noticed that Heiji was staring started to grinned. "Oh? Heiji, why are you staring?"

Feeling exposed, he turned to glare at Kazuha. "M-moron! I wasn't staring!" he explained quite panickedly. Thankfully, he was saved by a police officer who suddenly coming over with something in his gloved hand.

"Inspector Megure! We found this in Aiko-san's bag!" the police officer unfold the handkerchief that previously hide a knife in it.

"A-a knife!" Inspector Megure exclaimed, the turned to where Kishida's san girlfriend is. "Then, the culprit is her?!"

"No Inspector, it wasn't her." Heiji said confidently, turning to look at Aiko. "It is impossible for a woman to have enough leverage and force to behead someone while on the ride just with a knife."

Sera smiled and nodded. "Yes, the culprit put that inside Aiko's bag to frame her." she walked over to where the Kishida's body is, examining his now beheaded head. "And look, looking at that cut, there's no way Kishida's head was beheaded by a knife. It wouldn't make such a clean cut like this."

Inspector Megure blinked. "Y-you're right..." the old man turned to Heiji. "Then, do you know who the real culprit is Hattori-kun?"

Heiji huffed arrogantly. "Of course, who do you think I am? While searching around the area for evidence, I found this." the Osaka's detective took something out of his pocket. "I found this wire with some pearls still strung onto it and a hooked at the end of the wire."

Realization hit Shinichi. "Was it...a necklace?"

Heiji smiled and nodded. "The killer used an object like a purse or a backpack to escape the ride restraints and wrap a wire around the victim's head while in the darkness of the Mystery Coaster's tunnel. After tying the wire around the victim's head the killer tossed a hook attached to the other end onto the roller coasters track, beheading the victim using the coaster's speed and movement."

Sera smirked. "Now I understand." she turned to where all three girls that was suspected "There is only one person who's missing a necklace before and after the ride."

Shinichi startled when he heard Kishida's scream from the head that was hanging around in his hand. The ghost started to fumbling around, walking closely to where Aiko, Hitomi, and Reiko is.

And then Heiji dropped the bomb.

"You're the only one who'll able to do it, Hitomi-san!"

As soon as Heiji finished talking, Kishida scream. Eyes wide and emitting this truly horrifying gurgle. His hand reaching out as he stumbled forward Hitomi, looks as if trying to get her, and the gurgling grows louder.

Kishida look's terrifying as he's furious and Shinichi cannot help but feel scared. He's not allowed though, or else-

"Agh!" Shinichi grumbled out in pain when his heart ached. _No! Please don't! Don't let him notice me!_

Ran and Sonoko who was listening to Heiji and Sera's deduction at first turn their focus to Shinichi when they heard the guy groaned in pain. "Shinichi?!" Ran held onto Shinichi's shoulder, "Are you alright?!"

But the said guy ignored Ran's cries, instead he looks at where Kishida's spirit who suddenly stop screaming. The ghost straightens up, his bloody hand that was reaching out for Hitomi falling to his sides.

**"You... saw me?"**

Shinichi gasped when that voice came out from Kishida's mouth beheaded head.

And started walking fast toward him, while screaming out. **"You can see me?!"**

Shinichi panicked and suck in a breath. Then he sprinted out of there, ignoring his friend's cries and run away from Kishida's spirit.

* * *

Again, this isn't the first time Shinichi have seen something like this. It is, however, will always be scary knowing how ghosts able to notice or detect him from his energy when he's feeling scared because of them.

Whenever Shinichi got scared because of them, somehow, it seems all the ghost around him will be drawn to him. As if they know that Shinichi's scared of them and wanted to take advantage when his energy weakened. And when Shinichi's energy weakened, it will be easier somehow for them to take control of his body without consent.

Spirit cannot harm people because whenever they came in contact with something, their bodies will always went through it. They can, however, possessed people body who's mind in a weakened state. Especially Shinichi, since he have the unique power to see them. It will be easier for ghost to possessed someone's body who has the ability to interact with them because both have the same energy spirit.

Shinichi leaned his back against the tall tree behind him, trying to catch his breath. Kishida's spirit is very furious and Shinichi might know what the ghost clearly want, since it wasn't his first time meeting one pissed off ghost and he's not going to let Kishida's spirit have his way with him.

"Oi!"

Startled hearing the unfamiliar voice, he yelp and fell back on his ass. He looked up to see Heiji Hattori frowning down at him and looking confused. "S-sorry I startled you, dude." he apologized, reaching out a hand for Shinichi to help him stand on both his feet, before letting go of their hand and shoved it inside his pants pocket. "Your friends were all looking for you, so Kazuha and I decided to help. Why are you suddenly running away anyway?" Heiji asked.

Shinichi shakes his head. "No, It-"

**"You... can see me?"**

Shinichi stopped breathing. _Shit._

He sucked in a breath and slowly, turn his head to his left.

_Shit, shit shit shit._

There, right in front of him. Kishida's ghost stood in front of him, beheaded head with eyes pitch black and blood stain coming from his mouth is staring straight at him.

**"Let me... use your body!" **Kishida growled out. **"I'll-kill Hitomi!"**

Eyes wide, Shinichi swallow and scoot backwards, but the ghost stumbled even closer. "I-I can't!"

Heiji blinked, startled when the guy in front of him yelled. "Ku-Kudo?"

**"No!" **Kishida protested, growling out when he heard Shinichi's answer and started walking fast toward him. **"Lend me your body!"**

Startled, Shinichi stepped backward, stumbled, and fall back. But two hands reached out, grabbing both his shoulder as his back landed on something, or more like a body.

Shinichi looked behind him, seeing how close Heiji's face with his. Silently, Heiji hopes that Shinichi doesn't notice how his heart skip a beat with how close their body is. "He-hey, you okay?"

The said guy, however, wasn't focused on Heiji's question. He turned back to where Kishida's spirit who suddenly stop walking for some reason.

**"Where... he's gone?"**

Shinichi's eyes turned wide. _What?_

Too stunned to move (still in the same position with Heiji Holding on to his body), Shinichi watched as Kishida's spirit started to walked away, as if he doesn't notice Shinichi was standing right in front of him before.

Like Shinichi vanished right before him.

_How?_

"Oi, Kudo! Seriously, you're starting to freaking me out here. You okay, dude?"

Shinichi turned around, looking at Heiji right in the eyes as he just realized it.

Was it... because Heiji Hattori touched him?

* * *

End of chapter 1! Yes!

Shoudl I continue? No?

Please comment and let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading~


End file.
